1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to alarm clocks and, more specifically, to a remotely activated alarm clock system including an alarm clock having a snooze alarm circuit activated upon receipt of an infrared signal transmitted from a remote device, the remote device and alarm clock generating various visible light patterns and audible signals upon transmission and receipt of the infrared signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of alarm clocks have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,316,273; 5,189,648; 5,311,488 and 5,359,577 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide an alarm clock including snooze alarm circuit activated by a remotely generated infrared signal which eliminates the need for pressing a button located on the alarm clock to activate the snooze alarm circuit. It is further desirable to provide an alarm clock including snooze alarm circuit activated by a remotely generated infrared signal able to eliminate the need to be adjacent the alarm clock to activate the snooze alarm. It is even further desirable to provide an alarm clock including snooze alarm circuit activated by a remotely generated infrared signal which allows the user to vent an often felt hostility towards an alarm clock in a nonviolent manner. It is still further desirable to provide an alarm clock including snooze alarm circuit activated by a remotely generated infrared signal whereby the nonviolent manner of venting is via a remote control device in the shape of a laser gun emitting the infrared beam from the barrel thereof, the laser gun producing visible and audible signals upon transmission of the infrared signal and causing the alarm clock to also produce such signals upon receipt of the infrared signal.